


say it like you mean it, so this heart learns to trust

by plaidcest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Derek / Stiles - Freeform, Derek is a worry wolf, M/M, Spark!Stiles, i cant seem to let go of erica boyd and isaac, or jackson, stiles is derek's second in command, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidcest/pseuds/plaidcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of trial and error and taking care of teen wolves, Stiles was what you could call an expert on the subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say it like you mean it, so this heart learns to trust

After years of trial and error and taking care of teen wolves, Stiles was what you could call an expert on the subject. Teen wolves, and adult wolves. He’d managed to get in touch with all of Talia Hale’s old contacts (after badgering Derek over and over and soon after him, Peter) and he was basically running the pack on the support front.

Derek had made Stiles his second after a particularly terrible troll had crashed its way through Beacon Hills and the pack showed to be not the brightest when it came to ideas. Erica’s brilliant ideas all involved large club-like sticks, Isaac’s were about using the pack as bait, Boyd combined both of their ideas. The puppies had convinced Scott and Jackson of their plan and all of them ran after the troll with half cooked ideas and terrible, terrible naivety.

Stiles had managed to pull a plan out of his ass on how to save the puppies, as well as implement his original plan that worked perfectly and without a hitch. The troll was now somewhere it would do less damage; Canada.

That was in senior year. Now, Stiles is taking online university courses so he can co-run the pack at the same time. He’d helped Derek forge alliances with all of Talia’s old allies, as well as a few more packs, and while the new Hale pack was still relatively small in size compared to the old one, they were quickly becoming one of the most well-known.

Derek Hale, son of the great Talia Hale, the unfortunate case of the last remaining member of a slaughtered pack and an unexpected alpha who could go full wolf, just like his dead sister and his dead mother. Who’s betas were made up of a true alpha who had stepped down and given up the power so he could be a beta once more, a wolf once a lizard cured by the power of love, three betas of incredible circumstance, three humans (one of which was the great daughter of thee Christopher Argent), and a spark as his second in command.

Stiles shuffled through his emails and answered a few from Debbie, the alpha of the largest of three New York City packs, and Jennie, a new alpha looking for a free territory to start up a pack. He was settled on the couch with the TV on to a random episode of myth busters as background noise, his entire body settled across all three cushions of the couch.

It was the full moon tonight, and it was also Derek’s 26th birthday. The puppies had been away all day getting things ready for the whole party and bonfire they’d planned to celebrate. Lydia and Danny had even flown down from the East coast for the occasion, since both of them went to schools across the country and had kept constant virtual contact with the pack, visiting whenever they could afford the time. The pack had been buzzing with excitement all week.

A cup of hot coffee materializes under Stiles nose, the smell immediately awakening all his senses and simultaneously putting all his muscles at ease. The cup was held in a large, calloused hand and Stiles grinned as he grabbed it with both his cold hands, the fingers wrapping around the heated ceramic. He takes a sip.

“You sure know how to treat a man, remembering the way I take my coffee and everything.” He glances up at the body of which the hand had belonged to – it was a very nice body, and a very nice hand, and Stiles had imagined both of them on him more often than not – to find Derek raising an eyebrow at his comment. Stiles watches as Derek grabs his legs and lifts them off the end of the couch so he can sit down before he simply drops Stiles feet into his lap almost absently.

Derek grabs the remote and flicks though channels, still not talking and Stiles can see the anxiousness held in the tense muscles of how Derek is holding himself; trying to hide it from Stiles keen eye. But it’s been years since Derek was able to hide anything from Stiles, so Stiles pulls one of his feet back so he can nudge the side of Derek’s thigh with his big toe.

“Everything’s going to be fine, Derek.”

Derek looks down at Stiles feet in his lap as he drops the remote and instead begins fiddling with the seam line of the end of Stiles comfy pajama pants.

“You can say that a million times Stiles, and I’ll still worry.” Stiles’ lips twist into a small smile and he puts his laptop down on the coffee table, as well as his beloved, warm coffee. He sits forward till he’s all scrunched up and his body is closer to Derek’s before he grabs Derek’s hands and unfolds them from his pants. He rubs his thumbs in small circles over the back of them and Derek’s shoulders relax just a smidge.

“I know. But tonight is your birthday! It’s supposed to be fun, and it will be fun, and when Lydia and Danny get here and it’s midnight and the party is in full swing you’ll realize it was silly to worry. Things are always fine, and those rare times that they’re not are easy to fix.”

Derek sits tightly wound up for a few seconds more before his entire body visibly relaxes and Stiles would feel bad about the fact that he’s pushing calming energy into Derek right now, but Derek can work himself into a right awful tizzy without help and that’s not what they need today.

Stiles knows that what Derek is worrying about is that the pack hasn’t been completely together in ages, and when it’s been a while things can get pretty rowdy. Derek is still weary of fire, and he’s always been really protective of his pack. Stiles knows that the puppies aren’t totally stupid though, and that they will behave when they’re around the fire. Even if they aren’t and they get burnt it’ll heal fast and easy; there’s no mountain ash holding them in the fire for fuck sakes. But Stiles knows its Derek’s prerogative to worry after everything that’s happened to him, so.

Stiles is so wrapped up with the details of Derek’s party today and all the outside pack business that he doesn’t even notice his calming energy pushing Derek into a nap until Derek’s head lolls to the side and nearly lands on his shoulder. He blinks, surprised, before smiling softly and getting up to rearrange Derek so he’s laying out across the couch and covered in a blanket with the softest couch pillow under his head. He takes his coffee and laptop and curls up on the loveseat, changing the TV to a relaxing, soft music channel.

That’s how they stay for the next few hours; Stiles answering emails and collecting new information to the online bestiary he’s creating on his online supernatural creature network. The pack’s he’s allied with send him all that they know about everything and he compiles the information together and makes all of it available for them in return. The system has worked amazingly and helped prevent many un-informed accidents. Derek stays sleeping peacefully on the couch, his foot and nose twitching a few times but the rest of him almost stock still save for his breathing.

Or at least, that’s how they stay until the puppies come crashing excitedly through the front door. Derek blinks awake slightly, but doesn’t sit up, before he simply closes his eyes again and seemingly goes back to sleep. Isaac is laughing with Scott loudly, and Erica is talking animatedly to Jackson and Boyd. They’ve all got dirt on their faces and a few twigs and leaves trapped in their hair and clothing.

Stiles huffs a laugh and watches as they all turn towards him, exuding pure happiness. They all simultaneously notice their sleeping alpha and the house becomes disturbingly quiet. Scott opens his mouth to say something, probably in a whisper, and one of Derek’s eyes crack open.

“You better not have tracked any dirt into the house.” Is all he says before he’s sleepily getting up and settling right beside Stiles on the loveseat, freeing up the couch for Erica, Scott, and Boyd to settle on. Jackson sits on one of the armchairs and Isaac settles on the ground in front of Scott’s legs despite there being another loveseat across the room. Derek halfway slumps onto Stiles and snuffles at his neck sleepily for a second before his breathing evens out and he’s back asleep in his little dog-nap. Stiles wraps an arm around Derek’s neck and goes back to working one handed on his laptop.

He can feel their eyes on him though and he looks up only to see Scott and Erica grinning at him. He rolls his eyes, already knowing what they’re going to say before they even open their mouths. They don’t get the chance though before the front door is opening again and two voices call out “We’re here, dorks!”

Derek sits up like a bolt of lightning has struck him and Stiles tries to hold back his laugh only for Derek to glare at him. “In the living room, my strawberry blonde goddess and Hawaiian king.” He calls back and he can hear both Lydia and Danny laughing as they walk into the living room. They both look not even slightly rumpled from their flight and Stiles would be jealous if he wasn’t already used to never quite looking adequate enough next to those two.

The puppies all scramble together to pull everyone into a group hug and Stiles gives Derek one look before pulling the sleepy alpha up and into the hug, pushing him into the middle of it.


End file.
